Push button taps which have automatic closing mechanisms are widely used particularly in public facilities. The reason for this is that very considerable wastage of water can result when taps are not turned off after the user has finished. Valves with automatic closing mechanisms are also in use in public showers and showers in industrial facilities. Once activated, such valves remain open for a predetermined period of time and then close. Again, the water wastage which results from showers being left running is eliminated.
If some improper means is found by a user to hold the operating button or other operating element of such a tap or valve in its actuated position, the shower or tap remains open and water runs constantly to waste.